


Wildest dreams

by Pinkmayjay



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bridgertons Being Bridgertons, Colin Bridgerton Being an Idiot, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington-centric, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oblivious Colin Bridgerton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmayjay/pseuds/Pinkmayjay
Summary: Modern AU setting BridgertonColin Bridgerton has reoccurring dreams.These dreams, Involve his co-worker and his younger sisters best friend.Penelope Featherington.These dreams also involve little to no clothes.And now Colin has landed himself in it big time.2 weeks alone with Penelope traveling Scotland for their work.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

His hand ran up her silk like thigh pulling it around his waist until it hooked around his back, his other hand holding his weight up above her, his thrusts getting more and more messy. Their heavy breathing and moans of sweet pleasure filling the room, her hands in his hair, raking and pulling. Their foreheads resting against each other, their lips entwined in messy feverish kisses. 

“Penelope" Colin said, knowing he was close but needing to know she was close too.

“Harder" she whispered in his ear earning a grunt from him in return “I need you harder"

“Fuck" he uttered as he picked up his speed, pounding their hips together, both his hands now encasing her head to help him in his conquest. Her back arched and as his hand reached down between them and circled the small bunch of nerves making her crumble beneath him as he felt her orgasm rip through her entire body. 

A few more thrusts and he knew he would be gone for, but he wanted to savour this moment, her in complete ecstasy and him being the one who bought her there.

“God, Penelope” he said as he felt his climax close in on him.  
“cum for me" she whispered in his ear taking his earlobe between her teeth “please cum for me" 

............

“Jesus!" Colin awoke with a startle sitting up in bed “for fucks sake, not again!” he said as he looked down a sticky mess on his abdomen and he sighed in frustration.

This was the 3rd night he had that dream this week, 3 times he had dreamt about Penelope Featherington in 1 week.  
3 God damn times. Althougg he should be lucky, last week it was 5 times and the week before was 4 times. There's still 2 days left in the week though he thought.

He had known this girl years and never batted an eyelid but suddenly she starts wearing clothes her mother hasn’t bought and wearing make up and now he can’t stop thinking about her, she was even taking over his dreams.

He grabbed a tissue from the draw next to his bed and wiped himself clean throwing the tissue in the bin. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he planted his feet firmly on the floor, he dare not stand up yet, his legs were still a bit weak from his dream. 

Picking up his phone he looked at the time.

’06:05' it was time to get up anyway he thought, before he could tell himself any different he found himself on Penelopes Instagram page where he found a new picture she had posted 7 hours ago, it was of Penelope and Elouise, Colins younger sister, in a cocktail bar, someone must have taken the picture for them by the looks of it. He scrolled through the comments.

165 Likes 

Comments:  
LadyPenelopeF: school night celebration cocktails with the bad influence @ElouiseB 🍸🍷🍹 

@HazzaHuntington: looking beautiful as ever  
@PhillipC: Tell Elouise to get to bed, absolute lightweight  
@ElouiseB: @PhillipC I’m no lightweight, you’re the lightweight  
@phillipC: @ElouiseB yeah whatever you say. Stay safe ladies  
@FrannieB: pair of beauties 😍

Harry Huntington. Absolute kiss arse, Colin thought, for some reason he could feel his blood boil a little at the thought of Penelope smiling at Harry’s comment. Before he could do something he regretted he placed his phone down on the bedside table, feeling more steady on his feet now. He showered, brushed his teeth, dressed and made sure he had his bag ready for work, it was Friday already and he couldn’t wait for today to be over with because the days he woke up from his Penelope Featherington dreams, those days seemed like weeks, because well, because he worked with her. They were in close proximity every day touching distance, kissing distance even.

Okay maybe not kissing distance but you get the idea. He wanted nothing more that to live out his wildest dreams, their shared office would be perfect for a little afternoon fumble, in fact that had been in one of his dreams, sometimes they were at work, in his bed, on his sofa, the kitchen island. He shook his thoughts worried he was going to get hard just by thinking about it, which he was. He stood at his front door trying to calm his dick down before he left for work. If there’s one thing Colin definitely knew it was that Penelope Featherington would be the death of him.

*****

“ Hi Colin" Penelope spoke as she entered the room, more cheerful than usual Colin thought.

“Morning" he grunted not even looking up from his computer screen.

“are you ok?” 

“Fine just working on this deadline” he said not looking up again, he was honestly scared to look at her in case his dick started thinking for him.

“ok, did you wanna go out for lunch today? I’m a teeny bit hungover so I would kill for some sushi" she said a little sulk in her voice as if she was trying to encourage him to say yes but she knew he wouldn’t decline food.

He finally looked up at her as their desks sat facing opposite each other, she was stood at her desk her shoulder length short red hair sat perfectly as she got some supplies out of her bag and put them on her desk and she looked up at him to get her answer Colin breath caught and their eyes locked. 

This woman was too beautiful for words, her smile was astonishing, her eyes were breathtakingly blue and her skin was like porcelain, he could have sworn if she moved she would break. 

“Colin are you ok? You’re looking a little pale?” she asked sounding genuinely concerned.

“Ermmm, yeah sushi sounds good Pen" he said as he shook his wondering thoughts once again. He needed to get that under control.

“Great, I might ask Elouise if she’s free too"

“sure" he sighed tapping away on his computer again.

“I take it you’re finishing the review? How was that musical last night?” she said as she sat down in her chair trying to get comfortable.

“Shocking to say the least to my ears, but I can see why people find it entertaining, so it will be a fair review" he shrugged.

Penelope nodded. 

“what were you celebrating last night?” he asked still tapping away.

“wasn’t really a celebration so to speak, you know Elouise likes to celebrate when she crosses the road" she laughed tucking few strands of hair behind her ear “Elouise got the all clear from her work so she can come on the big B&B review with me, you know the 2 weeks through Scotland staying in luxury B&Bs while site seeing. Its for the summer staycation issue”

“oh yeah, you got the 2 weeks paid holiday and I got to listen to music which made my ears almost bleed, seems fair" he winked at her, making her blush and giggle and then he mentally noted he needed to wink more often at her because her reaction was simply precious and made his heart warm and fuzzy. 

“You can have the next one, pinky promise" she said wiggling her pinky finger at him.

*****

As Colin sat down at the table with Penelope which Elouise was already sat at he picked up a menu and scanned through it, knowing what he already wanted he placed it back down and greeted his sister.

“Hungover are we Elouise?” 

“Oh shut up, it would be nice to see you greet your sister first before picking up a menu for once” she said as she a little to roughly slammed her head on the table in front of her. “ouch" she said in a monotone voice.

Colin laughed and poured her a fresh water from the jug that was already at the table.

“Here, you look dehydrated as fuck" 

“thank you" she sat up and drank the water in one before pushing the glass out again and Colin happily refilled it for her.

“Pen you’re going to kill me" Elouise said breaking the silence.

Both Colin and Penelope looked at Elouise not saying a word and hoping she would elaborate without much persuasion.  
“Phillip got the news this morning that a family member has passed away, he’s coming back to England for a few weeks and I think he wants me to stay with him, I can’t really say no"

“oh my god, no Elouise that’s fine, I hope he’s ok" Penelope said sincerely.

“I just feel bad letting you down about the trip, we only celebrated last night that I got the god damn time off work" she said as Penelope put her hand on her shoulder.

“Honestly its fine, phillip needs you more than me" she said rubbing Elouises back in rhythmical circles.

“Who will go with you though on the trip?” 

“I can ask one of my sister, they’re surely bored at home doing nothing much" Penelope said, she didn’t really want to go with one of her sisters but she didn’t have anyone else.

“I could go" Colin said before he could stop himself, inwardly cringing as the words left his mouth. He wasn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Thats a great idea!” Elousie exclaimed.

“well, I mean, are you sure?” Penelope asked rather taken a back.

“I mean, we all know if you take one of your sisters your review would be tarnished by their overbearing personalities, you wouldn’t get much done really would you?” he said trying to justify his outburst.

“I mean I guess? Are you sure?” she quizzed furrowing her brows.

“I don’t mind, honestly" he didn’t mind in all honesty.

“well, that settles it then" Elouise perked up placing her hands on the table in front of her “now lets order" 

As Colin sat there while the two women chatted and laughed he silently sunk into his chair. What on earth had he done? Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

As Colin walked through the doors of the local tavern after work, he scanned the room and found his two older brothers sat in a booth at the back of the room, he made his way over, moving through tables and people standing at the bar. When he finally reached them he slipped into the booth next to his brother Benedict and opposite his brother Anthony. As he sat he let out a sigh of frustration, he had been trying to forget the fact he volunteered himself to go away with Penelope for two weeks and now he was finally out of work and his mind was really running free, it had finally sank in what he had gotten himself in for.

“What’s wrong with you?" Benedict said as he slid over a pint of beer to Colin, which he took thanking his brother and drank almost half in one go, slamming the now half empty glass down heavy handedly and catching his breath.

“I landed myself in it big time" he said letting his neck fall back and his eyes landed on a damp spot on the ceiling.

“what have you done now?” Anthony kicked him under the table to get his attention.

“I told Penelope I would go away with her for 2 weeks for work" he said taking another sip of his beer “its 2 weeks site seeing around Scotland staying in a few different B&Bs for reviews" 

“well that doesn’t sound so bad?” Benedict asked.

“you look like you’ve been told your cats died” Anthony laughed.

“I mean, its good! It will be good, there is just one problem" both of his brothers kept their eyes on him waiting for him to divulge any information “I’ve been having these dreams"

“Dreams?” they both said in unison.

“Sex dreams" he said trying to mask his embarrassment behind his pint glass as he took a sip “about Penelope”

“you’ve been having sex dreams about Penelope Featherington?” Anthony questioned eyes wide.

“your co-worker Penelope Featherington?” Benedict added.

“our sisters best friend, Penelope Featherington?” Anthony continued.

Colin nodded.

“I’m sure it’s not too bad, I mean what? You’ve had a few dreams about her that’s fine, nothing weird" Benedict tried to reason with him.

“It's been for a few weeks" he corrected.

“a few weeks?”

“Like 4 dreams a week minimum” Colin shrugged

“Jesus Christ” Benedict laughed.

“It’s pretty bad, I’m having to change my bed sheets pretty much every day" Colin sank into his seat.

Anthony spluttered, stifling a laugh with the back of his hand.  
“Thanks for your support guys, really appreciate it" Colin said finishing off his pint and placing the empty glass on the table before leaving to get another a round from the bar.

As he made his way back with 3 drinks and placed them on the table, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He sat down and pulled out his phone reading the message.

Pen: Thank you for volunteering to come with me on the trip, but I’m just letting you know you really don’t have to go, I can ask one of my sisters I’m sure they won’t be too much bother x

He sat there looking at the text, this was his get out of jail free card, he could easily reply yeah OK, I don’t know what I was thinking but no, of course he didn’t.

Colin: it’s no problem honestly, I’m quite looking forward to the Scottish countryside, I’ve always wanted to go.

He pressed send before he could stop himself. Placing his phone face down on the table.

“So when- no, how even did this start" Anthony questioned his younger brother.

“I don’t know, she came into work after about 2 weeks off and she was just different, changed, not changed but, I don’t know, she walked past me and she was wearing this nice perfume and now it’s all I can smell when she walks in, she started wearing her hair different, she got it cut short and one day she wore this tight top thing and it was..”

“ok, I’m gonna stop you right there before you jizz under the table" Benedict said smiling whilst slapping Colin hard on the shoulder.

“So what are you going to do" Anthony chimed in.

“I mean, I guess I’m just gonna have to go, I’m not letting her down just because of a few dreams, I mean they’ll pass.. they will pass won’t they?” he questioned sounding concerned.

“I don’t know brother, I haven’t had a wet dream since I was 14” Benedict laughed again. “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t be making fun of you" 

“Fuck you both" Colin rolled his eyes as he took a big gulp of his drink. He could do this, it would be fine, they would be in separate rooms anyway, yeah definitely separate rooms, he could live with that. 

That night as he lay in bed looking up at the ceiling he picked up his phone and scrolled through Instagram when he came across a post that grabbed his attention, it was a picture of Penelope, posted 4 hours ago. 

Her hair was lightly waved and rested just above her shoulders, her make up looked perfect, she wore a black dress from the looks of it but he could only see her top half, her lower half was covered by a table, she had a drink in front of her and a meal and a small smile on her face. That was when he noticed, this wasn’t Penelope’s post, no. It was Harry Huntingtons.

@HazzaHuntington: my date is better than yours 😉

Colin sat up in bed and grimaced at his phone, since when were they a thing? They hardly ever talked in work, not that Colin saw anyway, it must be new, it had to be new. Colin felt a surge of jealousy run through his body and he wasn’t really sure why, although he had been having explicit dreams about her, he never saw her as more than a friend, a co-worker and his sisters best friend. He had never given her a second thought, but something happened in the last few weeks and now he couldn’t stop thinking about her, she occupied his mind the majority of the time, much to his dismay. But now he knew she was seeing someone else, it didn’t sit right with him especially because Colin knew Harry was a player and treated women like shit. 

They had gone out for a drink together when Harry started a year ago and he spoke about women in the most nauseating way and after that drink, he never made an effort with him again, and they only spoke in work if they needed to, Colin didn’t want to be associated with the likes of Harry. So why on earth had Penelope even given him a chance? Colin remembered telling her about the drink and that he was a dickhead, so why would she still see him?

As he put his phone down on the table next to him and fell back on the bed with an exhausted sigh, he let his thoughts run and fell into a deep sleep, soon seeing Penelope’s face.

****

Monday morning came around quick and before Colin could get to his office he had already heard whispers about Penelope and Harry. The funny thing was he wanted to know more, he wanted to know every piece of gossip about it, he needed to know. His brain had been working over time on the weekend thinking of Penelope with Harry, did she go home with him? Did they kiss? Had she slept with him? Was it serious? So he took himself to the break room and made himself a cup of coffee and as if he thought it into existence, Harry stepped into the room and over to the hot drink station where Colin was.

“Good weekend?” Colin said taking a sip of his coffee trying to get the conversation started slyly.

“Yeah not bad" Harry replied shrugging whilst making himself a tea.

“Do anything good?” Colin quizzed.

Harry gave Colin a baffled look.

“I had a few drinks with my brothers on Friday” Colin said trying to prompt more conversation.

“I Had a date with Pen on Friday” he finally answered.

“oh yeah? Penelope? You two serious?”

“maybe, just taking it slow, listen if this is about you and her going away for 2 weeks, don’t sweat it" Harry said resting back on the counter “I’m ok with it”

“oh?” Colins brows furrowed at his reply.

“yeah, I know Pens not your type and that you’ve been friends for ages, just, 2 friends going on a holiday" Harry smiled taking a sip of his drink.

Colin really wanted to hit Harry every time he called her Pen, since when were they on nicknames? And not your type? What did he mean by that. 

“yeah, exactly. I’m glad you’re ok with it, it seemed like the best idea at the time" he said smiling playing along.

“in fact I’m pretty glad you volunteered, other wise she would have asked me and it's not my sort of thing you know” he took another sip of his drink “I imagine it being boring and I’m yet to see the fun side of Penelope" 

Colin had to bite his tongue and curl his fists to stop doing anything stupid inside of work, how dare he call Penelope boring, she was anything but, she was always fun to be around, her and Eloise were always laughing and joking about.

“I better get going, got a deadline to catch, see ya Col" 

Colin inwardly shivered at the name ‘Col’ as he walked back to his office Penelope was already at her desk, she sat silently tapping away on her computer, not realising he had entered the room, as he sat down her eyes flicked to his and she smiled politely.

“Morning” she said sweetly.

“morning"

“I put a list on your desk, just a list of the B&Bs and a sort of itinerary for the 2 weeks and-" she stopped herself mid sentence scrunching up her face and shaking her head “you know what forget the itinerary it's just boring stuff, I’m sure you could probably make a better list" she said getting up and moving over to his desk to take the lost back “I’ll just put it in the bin" 

But before she could pick up the piece of paper he had grabbed it out of her reach.

“I’m sure its perfectly fine Pen, this is your trip, I’m just along for the ride, we can do everything on the list if your heart desires" 

“ok, it’s just I showed Harry the list and he thought it to be a bit bland" she shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

“Please, Harry wouldn’t know a good time if it sat on his face" he scoffed.

Penelope spluttered into her coffee, in fact Colin was sure he saw a bit come out of her nose. She coughed a bit more wiping her face and he laughed at her reaction. 

“Pen trust me, the itinerary is fine, I’m down for what ever” 

“ok, thank you" she nodded and got back to work on her computer. 

Colin looked at the list he had now placed on his desk and his eyes scanned it once again. Why would Harry tell her it was boring? It wasn’t boring, not at all and if anything now he wanted to go on this 2 week trip just to show Harry how unbland Penelope Featherington actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, comments and bookmarks on the 1st chapter, I was quite suprised at the amount of love it got.   
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna call this a drabble fic, I will update when I can.  
> This didn't take long to write and I was quite suprised at how well it came out. Give me your ideas on where you want this to go because I only have a few ideas story wise but have loads of cute scene ideas though. This was inspired by a collection of tweets from @itsbridgertxn


End file.
